Freak the Freak Out
by Zania330
Summary: Nina tries to spend more time with Fabian but he's always busy and Amber signed her up for the school talent show to sing but she doesn't know what to sing! Will her song choice give her message to Fabian? Fabina!


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song 'Freak the Freak Out'**

**Nina's POV:**

It was another day at Anubis House just without our usual mystery. Amber convinced all 3 of us that we should take a week off of Sibuna and I hoped I could spend a little more time with Fabian but he was always so busy. That was only yesterday though so I still had 6 days left. Amber had also made me join the school talent show with singing as my act but I have no clue what to sing!

Anyway, I was sitting in at the dining table doing my homework with Amber. Fabian then walked by quickly probably hoping I wouldn't see him.

"Fabian, wait." I called after him and I caught up with him. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with some of my math homework?" I asked politely.

"Nina, I'm sorry. I can't, I'm a little busy right now. I'll see you around." Fabian said and left.

Soon, the week was almost up and Fabian was still busy with whatever he was doing. I still haven't figured out a song either! I was lying down on my bed thinking since the talent show would be 2 days from now.

Suddenly, Amber came in. "Hi Nina. Still struggling with choosing a song?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do about Fabian too. I want to spend a little more time with him but he's always busy, or at least that's what he keeps telling me." I told Amber.

"Hmm. This might sound bad, but why don't you sing a song about how you feel in the talent show? It could also be a good way to get your message out to Fabian." Amber suggested.

I sat up and smiled a little. "That's actually a good idea. Thanks Amber." I thanked.

"You're welcome, I can even help you choose a song. So, how do you feel then?" Amber asked me.

I thought about it for a moment "It's like he doesn't even listen to me even when I call his name, it's like to want to-"

"Freak the Freak Out?" Amber asked and both of us smiled.

"Yes, that's it! That's the song. Thanks you Amber." I thanked again and hugged her.

The next day was a Saturday so I practiced the song and Amber helped me with some dancing and mostly my outfit. I told her I wanted something easy to move in so she chose a long black tank top with a silver belt around my waist, silver leggings and black boots.

After Saturday, was Sunday so it was the night of the Talent Show. I was the last one which made me a little less nervous. I looked out and saw the others from the house as well as some other students from the school. Fabian was there too and Amber went up to me since she was backstage with me too.

"Don't worry Nina, you'll do great and get your message out to Fabian." Amber encouraged.

"I hope so, the last thing I need is to mess this thing up." I told Amber then we hugged and she went back into the audience.

The other acts seemed to do it quickly and I was still nervous. "Now for our last contestant, Nina Martin." Mr. Sweet said then I got into position and the music started playing.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_I can't communicate_

_When you wait_

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it!_

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it!_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out!_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_Patience running thin, running thin_

_Come again?_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite._

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks, does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know, Gotta know._

_What am I gonna do?_

_Cause I can't get through to you._

_So whats it's gonna be?_

_Tell me, Can you hear me?_

_(Can you hear?)_

_I'm so sick of it!_

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it!_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out!_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_Easy come, easy go_

_(Hey!)_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Can you hear me?_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out!_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_I scream your name!_

_But you never listen!_

_No, you never listen!_

_But you never listen..._

I finished my song and the audience clapped. I went back and Amber was there to congratulate me. "I told you you'd be great." Amber said as we hugged.

"Oh, there's someone who wants to congratulate you too." Amber told me when we let go then she stepped aside and I saw Fabian there with a rose in his hand. Amber then quickly left.

"For you." Fabian said as he handed me the rose and I took it.

"So, did you get my message from the song then?" I asked him.

"Yep. I'm sorry I haven't been able to be with you. It's just, we've known each other for about a month now and I wanted to get you something." Fabian told me handing me a small back box.

I opened the box and inside was a silver charm bracelet that was beautiful. "Oh Fabian, it's beautiful, thanks." I thanked then we hugged. "Wait, it took you almost a week just to buy this?" I asked.

"Well, that's not all I was doing, I was also practicing how to say this." Fabian started. "Nina Martin, we've known each other for a month and in that month, I've fallen in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked me.

I had a wide smile on my face. "Fabian Rutter, I will be your girlfriend." I replied.

"You will? You will!" Fabian exclaimed and he picked me up and swung me around once like in one of those romance movies.

Once Fabian put me down, we looked into each others' eyes. Soon enough I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. That's when I noticed all the others from the house were watching us.

"Guys!" Fabian and I snapped when we let go.

"Fine, you guys do make a cute couple by the way." Amber said and the others left.

I guess it was worth it, waiting for Fabian. I'm just glad we finally got to admit our feelings. Unfortunately, our week is up today so we have to go back to solving our mystery, but it was okay.


End file.
